


The sound of our hearts

by foxpdf



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Sashanne, annarcy, band au, marcanne, not canon, sashannarcy, sasharcy, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpdf/pseuds/foxpdf
Summary: This is a Band AU involving the characters of amphibia.Sasha finds herself lonely at a new school, but then meets two excitable girls and begins to make friends.. and a band?
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The sound of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Ezra here, I'd just like to thank you all for the positive feedback on my last two fics- thanku thanku <3
> 
> Now for this fic please keep in mind that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE [echo: ERSE ERSE ERSE] but i think in this case it's a bit more extreme? i suppose..
> 
> so here's what you got to know;  
> \- this fic is based in the girls' freshman year of highschool  
> \- this fic mayyyy or may not have a relationship to amphibia  
> \- In this fic marcy and anne don't meet sasha until this year :)
> 
> ok ok I'll leave you alone, heres the fic- enjoyyyy

It had been a while since sasha had switched schools, she felt alone most days, but she still kept up socially. She wasn’t popular but she wasn’t completely disconnected. And that was okay, after her experience at her last school, she felt that it was okay.

However, today, she still felt...lonelier than usual.

It was a hot day, Sasha had followed chyanne and her group into the lunch area, sitting on a table in an area spotted with picnic tables for the students to eat where’d they’d like.

As the group conversated Sasha’s attention shifted. She started to gaze at the scenery behind the girls in front of her, her eyes eventually drifted to a pair of friends sitting at a picnic table.

One with wild, uncombed hair and the other small and fragile. The two were loud enough for Sasha to hear. The quieter one had a case, a case for a small instrument.

  
  


_ Hm.. opposites attract I guess.. _

She soon found herself lost in thought.

“Sash’?” 

Sasha stopped, she could hear the familiar voice of one of her ‘friends’.

“What’s up?” Sasha responded, hiding the annoyance in her voice.

“ We were just about to walk over to the vending machine, you in?” 

“Uh..” Sasha looked back at the table where the pair were seated.

_ Where’d they... _

“Sure.” Sasha responded.

Walking to the vending machines, Sasha began to think.

_ I wonder where they went. _

As The group of girls crowded around the snack machines, Sasha managed to sneak away, she started heading to the nearest restroom to hide in.

While on the way, she stops and spots something in the hall. 

_ A small case, for a small instrument… _

Sasha leaned down to inspect the case, which was covered in stickers referencing a variety of franchises.

“Pretty cool right?”

Sasha shot up out of shock, facing the girl who called out to her.

“ I’m Marcy, Marcy Wu.” 

She was short, her sweater was greatly oversized and her hair was neatly combed. Sasha blushed. 

_ She’s really cute… _

“Marcy?!” Sasha looked over to the voice that called for the girl in front of her, It was the girl with messy hair.

“Oh who's this?” 

Marcy shrugged, “ I dunno”

“ But she was checking out my violin.”

“Oh ok, I’m Anne.” the taller girl reached out with a hand. Taking it, Sasha introduced herself.

“I’m Sasha.”

“OH! You’re the new kid right?” 

Sasha gave a sour look, “Yep, that’s me.”

“ Hey we're gonna head to the band room before class starts, wanna come?” 

Sasha looked at the two before agreeing.

“Sure, why not.”

The three made their way to the school’s band room,the room was bigger than a normal classroom. Sasha sat down in one of the chairs and crossed her legs, she then set her elbow on her knee and propped her chin up with the palm of her hand. 

Marcy unpacked the small instrument she had been lugging around and unzipped her backpack, pulling out a folder with sheet music. Anne picked up a metronome and set it to the corresponding time.

Marcy then prepped herself , placing the violin on her shoulder as she began to play.

The pleasant sounds soon filled the room, reaching the ears of the other two girls. Anne closed her eyes and tilted her head, savoring the sounds that marcy produced.

Sasha, who was disinterested before, stared in awe as the small girl played. The sounds carried her soul around the room.

For the first time in a while, Sasha felt free.

The two of them sat, watching marcy carry them to another place. The sounds of the violin brushing over them like a wave.

Then Marcy faded out and finished. 

The three sat in silence for a bit while collecting their thoughts. Marcy set her instrument down and placed a hand on her forearm. 

“So, how was it?” 

Anne shot up and hugged the girl. 

“Amazing! brava ! bravo! You did so good!” Anne praised as Marcy blushed in her arms.

Sasha stared at them, almost longing for a relationship like that. Marcy pulled away and began to pack up.

“Waddabout’ you sasha? What’d you think?” Anne asked.

Sasha, surprised by the question, stared at the girl hoping words would come out.

“ uhm. It was.. Really good.” she blushed. 

_ It was amazing, I’ve never heard anything like it before. _

Anne perked up “You bet it was good!” she then slung an arm over the small girl and pulled her close.

“Marcy here is a certified genius with music.”

Marcy turned red “Aw shucks.. Thanks Anne.”

The bell then rang, It was time for 3th period. Sasha sat up from her seat and pulled her backpack up, preparing to leave.

“Hey sash’- can I call you that?” Anne called out.

“yeah , what’s up?”

“Would you like to hang out after school?”

Sasha was surprised by the invitation, “Sure” she smiled back.

“Cool! We’ll meet you by the bus loop then hehe.” Anne chuckled playfully.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, after 3rd came 4th and then home. Sasha sat in 4th period looking out the class window, she felt tired. She could feel herself being drained of energy as the class dreaded on, she then thought about the interactions she held with the girls she had met earlier today. 

_ Anne...and Marcy..?  _

She laughed a bit.

_ What a funny pair of friends.. _

It was time to go, Sasha grabbed her bag and belongings and headed towards the bus loop.Just then she heard some shouting, It sounded like Anne. She looked over to the confusion and noticed Anne having a bit of a scuffle with another student, Maggie. 

“Hey Boonchuy! Are you even listening to me? What’s your relationship with her?”

Maggie held a twinge of anger in her eyes, she glared in what might’ve been disgust or jealousy, Sasha couldn’t tell. She was grabbing Anne by the shoulder and shaking her.

“I told you, I met her today- we aren’t close.”

_ They’re talking about me..? _

Sasha then walked towards the two and grabbed Maggie’s hand. She glared at the girl that had harassed her friend. Her eyes filled with anger that you could probably sense from miles away.

“Hands off.” two simple words that escaped Sasha’s mouth as she held the girl’s wrist. She then let go and watched as she whimpered away.

Anne looked at Sasha in awe, she could feel her cheeks getting hot.

“Ah- thank you….” she hid her flushed face from the tall blonde girl that stood in front of her.

“No, I’m sorry- that whole thing… it was because of me, right?”

Anne nodded softly, she then shook her head and quickly reassured her that it was nothing serious.

“Though I promise that it wasn’t anything bad- I think she was jealous actu-” Anne was cut off.

“Haha, no worries, I’m kindof used to this type of thing..” Sasha smiled somberly. She thought that she would have avoided this type of thing at this school. 

“Anne! Sasha!” 

Sasha quickly snapped out of her train of thought and looked to the voice that yelled out to her. Anne grabbed Sasha’s hand and brought her over to marcy, Sasha was completely surprised by the gesture and began to feel a bit embarrassed. 

The three then started to make their way off campus.

“Aghhhhh who’ver made algebra deserves to be slapped in the face every. Single. Day. Like clockwork.” Anne groaned.

“Though a daily slap in the face wouldn’t stop Algebra from existing, Anne.” Marcy rebuttled.

“THEN BURN THE BOOKS! Arson is the only answer.” Anne smiled playfully as marcy giggled and nudged her elbow. “You dork, in any case, It can’t be as bad as pre-calc.” Marcy shivered jokingly, and the two continued to joke around.

Sasha looked at the both of them and let out a small laugh, watching the two as they played around with each other.

_ This is nice. This feels.. Natural. _

Sasha thought about her past friends and even the ones she had now. That wasn’t natural, none of it was. She felt a twinge of disdain whenever she thought of the people that she had surrounded herself with before she had come to this school. 

“Band club….” Sasha let slip out as she was consumed in thought. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at the two who were walking with her.

“Band club…?” Anne pried. 

“Is that what you did at your last school?”

Sasha rubbed the back of her neck and nodded slowly, “Yeah, I actually used to spend a lot of my time in the band room then.” 

“What can you play?” Marcy asked.

“Uh, piano.. keys , some bass believe it or not.” 

“Woah cool! I can play guitar and Marcy can play drums too.” Anne gestured to the girl next to her. Marcy blushed.

“With this we could totally start a band!” 

“Wh- what?” Sasha started blushing, “but you just met me-” 

“Yeah, and what better way to get to know a new friend than to be in a band with them.” 

“A band? We don’t have anywhere to play or practice-” Sasha tried to find some kind of excuse.

Marcy timidly raised her hand, “ We can play at my place… my family is pretty musical.. So I’m sure they wouldn’t mind..”

“A band- so we’re really doing this?”

“Yeah! Why not? Highschool years are supposed to be the years that we remember the best right?”

“Are they..?” Marcy thought aloud. Anne nudged her, “Oh- oh yeah definitely !” she put a thumbs up. 

Sasha thought for a bit before putting her face in her hands and nodding. “Alright…”

Anne then hugged Sasha and cheered, marcy began to cheer with her and the three friends continued on their walk.

_ Seems like things are going to start to get interesting. _


End file.
